Disney Spoof Trailers
by Bailey24
Summary: Every chapter will be a a spoof trailer.
1. The Legend King

_Circle of Life plays_

"We are all connected in the great circle of life." Triton told Jim.

**Bailey24 presents her all new story: The Legend King. He was born to rule.**

"This will all be mine?" Jim asked, standing on the balcony of his room.

"Everything the light touches." Triton told him.

"Wow." Jim said, amazed.

**But a shadow lies over the kingdom.**

"I will be king!" Hades said.

Jim gasped as he saw a stampede coming towards him then he ran.

"Run away and never return." Hades told him.

"No!" Jim said as he ran.

"If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" Mandrake yelled, smirking.

Jim slowed down to a walk. "Hey, kid, what's eating ya?" Dash asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jim said, sadly.

"He looks blue." Tip told Dash.

"I'd say tan with brown hair." Dash said.

"No, no. I mean he's depressed." Tip told him.

"Anything we can do?" Dash asked Jim.

"Not unless you can change the past." Jim said softly.

**He grew up hoping to leave his old life behind.**

"I know who you are. You're Triton's boy." Cogsworth said as Jim walked past him then stopped, was surprised and looked at Cogsworth.

"You're the king." Namine said.

"King? Have you got your stars crossed?" Tip asked, walking over to Jim's leg and leaned his arm against Jim's leg and pointing at Namine.

"You knew my father?" Jim asked, standing next to Cogsworth, who was standing on a rock.

"Correction. I know your father." Cogsworth said.

"He died. A long time ago." Jim said, sadly as he looked down.

"Nope! Wrong again!" Cogsworth said with a laugh and got off the rock. Jim looked at him in shock. "He's alive and I'll show him to you." He said. Jim looked at the water and saw his dad's reflection then looked at the sky.

"Father?" He asked.

"You are my son and the one true king." Triton said.

"You see? He lives in you." Cogsworth said as Jim was looking at the sky in shock.

"You must take your place in the circle of life." Triton said.

"Jim!" Namine yelled.

Jim charged then Phil climbed down to look for Jim during the stampede.

**It's a legendary tale filled with excitement.**

Jim and Namine fought each other a bit with swords.

**Plus dozen of familiar characters but some are new.**

Phil got squished between two animals.

Mandrake screamed as he jumped up in pain from the thorns.

Cogsworth was was with Jim.

Dash was stuck and Tip was trying to push him out. "Why do I always have to save your... Ahh!" Tip trailed off then saw Namine charge towards the two and Tip screamed as he leaned his back against Dash's butt.

_Just Can't Wait to be King plays_

**Featuring songs from the Lion King.**

**Coming soon once she gets the movie, Bailey24 presents The Legend King.**


	2. The Karate King

_Circle of Life plays_

"We are all connected in the great circle of life." Thomas told Leo.

**Bailey24 presents her all new story: The Karate King. He was born to rule.**

"This will all be mine?" Leo asked.

"Everything the light touches." Thomas said.

"Wow." Leo said, amazed.

**But a shadow lies over the kingdom.**

"I will be king!" Malcor said.

Leo gasped as he saw a stampede coming towards him then ran.

"Run away and never return." Malcor told Leo.

"No!" Leo said as he ran.

"If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" Tom called, smirking.

Leo slowed down to a walk. "Hey, kid, what's eating ya?" Blake asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Leo said, sadly.

"He looks blue." Adam told Blake.

"I'd say white with brown hair." Blake said.

"No, no. I mean he's depressed." Adam said.

"Anything we can do?" Blake asked Leo.

"Not unless you can change the past." Leo said, softly.

**He grew up hoping to leave his old life behind.**

"I know who you are. You're Thomas' boy." Jason Earles said as Leo walked past him then stopped, was surprised and looked at Jason.

"You're the king." Olivia told Leo.

"King? Have you got your sights crossed?" Adam asked as he leaned his elbow on Leo's shoulder while pointing at Olivia.

"You knew my father?" Leo asked, standing next to Jason E. while Jason was sitting on a rock with his legs crossed and was mediating.

"Correction. I know your father." Jason E. said.

"He died. A long time ago." Leo sadly said, looking down.

"Nope! Wrong again!" Jason E. said with a laugh and got off the rock. Leo looked at him in shock. "He's alive and I'll show him to you." He said. Leo looked at the water and saw his dad's reflection then looked at the sky.

"Father?" Leo asked.

"You are my son and the one true king." Thomas said.

"You see? He lives in you." Jason E. said as Leo was looking at the sky in shock.

"You must take your place in the great circle of life." Thomas said.

"Leo!" Olivia yelled.

Leo charged then Mitchel climbed down and looked for Leo during the stampede.

**It's a legendary tale filled with excitement.**

Leo and Olivia fought each other a bit with karate moves.

**Plus a mix of familiar and new characters.**

Mitchel got squished between two people.

Tom screamed as he jumped up in pain from the thorns.

Jason E. was with Leo.

Blake was stuck and Adam was trying to push him out. "Why do I always have to save your.. Ahh!" Adam screamed as he saw Olivia charge towards the two, causing Adam to lean against the spot that Blake got himself stuck in.

_Just Can't Wait to be King plays_

**Featuring songs from the Lion King.**

**Coming soon once she gets the movie, Bailey24 presents The Karate King.**


	3. The Little Kairi

_**Kairi vocalized. **_

**For a few months, Bailey24 has turned classic movies and made spoofs out of them. Now she's doing it again with the Little Kairi.**

She reached the surface and flipped her hair back. She swam to the top of her grotto.

_Part of Your World plays_

Donald was next to an angry Eraqus.

Kairi and Tod were inside a sunken ship.

Donald looked through a pair of glasses.

Sora and Kairi were dancing.

Kairi was swimming around her grotto. She swam to a boat. She was on a rock, watching Sora and Terra walk away while Scamp was barking at her.

**It's the story of Kairi, a beautiful young mermaid who wants to become a human.**

Kairi was on the outside part of the ship, watching people dance on deck with a smile.

Sora petted Scamp's head after Scamp jumped into his arms.

"He's very handsome, isn't he?" Kairi asked Mushu as her head was leaned against her arm while watching Sora.

"I don't know. He looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." Mushu said.

"Not that one! The other one!" Kairi said, showing Sora to Mushu.

_**Kairi vocalized again.**_

Kairi looked away with her eyes closed as she was signing a contract.

**And she'll strike a bargain with a powerful sea witch,**

"Have we got a deal?" Narissa asked Kairi with one hand around Kairi's shoulders.

**to make her dream come true.**

Kairi was looking at a picture of Sora with a smile.

"What I want from you is your voice." Narissa said.

"My voice?" Kairi asked, putting a hand on her throat.

"You've got it, sweetcakes." Narissa said.

"Kairi's been turned into a human." Tod said. Kairi was wearing a pink dress and walked into the laight with a smile.

"Have you lost your senses completely?" Eraqus snarled. Kairi was in front of Sora with a smile.

"The human world. It's a mess." Donald said.

**Now, Kairi is exploring the mysteries of her strange new world.**

"What's your name?" Sora asked, holding her hands. Kairi mouthed her name with a smile then forgot she doesn't have her voice and looked sad as she touched her throat. "What's wrong?" He asked. She patted her throat. "You can't speak?" He asked. She shook her head sadly.

**But to regain her voice, the sea witch's spell must be broken.**

"Move it! We've got an emergency here!" Mushu said.

**Broken by the kiss of true love.**

_Kiss the Girl plays_

**It's Bailey24's newest story. Featuring songs from the Little Mermaid.**

Sora and Kairi were about to kiss but the boat turned over, sending the two into the water.

_Under the Sea plays_

**Right now, get ready for the magic of an event that's above the waves and under the sea.**

"Look out!" Kairi warned, being held back by Clayton and Hades.

Tod screamed as he saw a skull.

**Bailey24's: the Little Kairi**

**(Note: I know Tod is a fox but I'll work my way around it. Trust me)**


	4. The Little Olivia

_**Olivia vocalized.**_

**For a few months, Bailey24 has turned classic movies and made spoofs out of them. Now she's doing it again with the Little Olivia.**

She reached the surface and flipped her hair back. She swam to the top of her grotto.

_Part of Your World plays_

Kenai was next to an angry John.

Olivia and Koda were inside a sunken ship.

Kenai looked through a pair of glasses.

Leo and Olivia were dancing.

Olivia was swimming around her grotto. She swam to a boat. She was on a rock, watching Leo and Jason Earles walk away while Tramp was barking at her.

**It's the story of Olivia, a beautiful young mermaid who wants to become a human.**

Olivia was on the outside part of the ship, watching people dance on deck with a smile.

Leo petted Tramp's head.

"He's very handsome, isn't he?" Olivia asked Ray as her head was leaned against her arm while watching Leo.

"I don't know. He looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." Ray said.

"Not that one! The other one!" Olivia said, showing Leo to Ray.

_**Olivia vocalized again.**_

Olivia looked away with her eyes closed as she was signing a contract.

**And she'll strike a bargain with a powerful sea witch,**

"Have we got a deal?" Tremaine asked Olivia with one hand around Olivia's shoulders.

**to make her dream come true.**

Olivia was looking at a picture of Leo with a smile.

"What I want from you is your voice." Tremaine said.

"My voice?" Olivia asked, putting a hand on her throat.

"You've got it, sweetcakes." Tremaine said.

"Olivia's been turned into a human." Tod said. Olivia was wearing a pink dress and walked into the light with a smile.

"Have you lost your senses completely?" John snarled. Olivia was in front of Leo with a smile.

"The human world. It's a mess." Kenai said.

**Now, Olivia is exploring the mysteries of her strange new world.**

"What's your name?" Leo asked, holding her hands. Olivia mouthed her name with a smile then forgot she doesn't have her voice and looked sad as she touched her throat. "What's wrong?" He asked. She patted her throat. "You can't speak?" He asked. She shook her head sadly.

**But to regain her voice, the sea witch's spell must be broken.**

"Move it! We've got an emergency here!" Ray said.

**Broken by the kiss of true love.**

_Kiss the Girl plays_

**It's Bailey24's newest story. Featuring songs from the Little Mermaid.**

Leo and Olivia were about to kiss but the boat turned over, sending the two into the water.

_Under the Sea plays_

**Right now(after the Little Kairi), get ready for the magic of an event that's above the waves and under the sea.**

"Look out!" Olivia warned, being held back by Malcor and Tom.

Koda screamed as he saw a skull.

**Bailey24's: the Little Olivia**

**(Note: I didn't mention this in the other one but I will also work around to where Donald can be underwater. I do remember Donald turning into a half octopus in Kingdom Hearts so I'll go with that. As for Koda and Kenai, I'll think of something. And where it says ****_laight_****, it was supposed to be light.)**


	5. Princess vs Villain

**Already out, the girl with no fear**

_Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now plays_

"If Jack really liked me, then why doesn't he just asked me out?" Rapunzel asked.

"He's probably scared." Melody said.

"I don't see the big deal." Rapunzel said.

"Because nothing scares you." Melody said.

**is in for the fright **

Maleficent appears and laughs.

**of her life.**

"Please don't hurt us!" Rapunzel pleaded.

Maleficent laughed again and disappeared.

"What's happening?" Rapunzel asked Milo.

"The villains want to possess your soul for all eternity." Milo told her.

Hiccup, Melody and Rapunzel screamed as a villain scared them.

**Now,**

"These things are real?" Rapunzel asked, looking at her sleeve then at Melody and Milo.

"They sure are." Milo said.

**she must find her destiny.**

"You're a villain hunter. You need some firepower." Milo said.

"I'm taking the little one." Rapunzel said.

"Take this one too." Milo said, giving her another villain hunter weapon.

**Starring Rapunzel**

"What good can we do?" Rapunzel asked.

"One of us is a fifth generation villain hunter." Melody said.

Rapunzel zapped at a villain.

"You can do this." Melody said. "Keep it together, Rapunzel." She said as she watched Rapunzel scared on stage.

_Fearless plays_

**Princess vs Villain.**


	6. Oliviastasia

**An enchanted world.**

"The king of England." Hera said.

**A sorcerer's curse.**

"I will not rest until I see the end of the Holt line forever!" Mandrake announced.

**A young princess.**

"Oliviastasia!" Hera called.

"Grandma!" Oliviastasia called then was knocked out by hitting her head on the track.

"Oliviastasia!" Hera called again.

**One of the greatest mysteries of all time and one of the greatest movies of our time is now one of the most magical stories. Soon, Bailey24 proudly presents Oliviastasia.**

_A Rumor in London plays_

"Oliviastasia? Alive?" Mandrake asked.

"Ain't that the kick in the head? I guess it occurs. Ain't what it used to be, huh, sir?" Daffy asked.

**It's the story of an orphan named Liv,**

"You want to find your family, huh?" Zelda asked.

**and a dreamer named Leo Howard.**

"Do you see what I see?" Leo asked Jason Earles.

"Yes!" Jason said.

"You think that I'm Oliviastasia?" Liv asked.

"That's why I'm stuck here in limbo." Mandrake said.

"Whoa!" Daffy said as he hit a wall. "Don't get so grabby." He said.

**They're teaming up to find a clue to her past before the evil Mandrake destroys their future.**

"I want to look my best!" Mandrake said.

"Whoa, that fell right out there, sir." Daffy said.

"The last of the Holts will die!" Mandrake said.

_In the Dark of the Night plays_

"We're gonna have to jump!" Leo said.

"After you!" Liv said.

"Mayday!" Daffy said. "I get the message!" He said.

Jason, Leo and Liv screamed as the three jumped out of the train.

**From the streets of England**

"Liv!" Leo yelled, running over to save her.

**to the lights of Paris,**

"I will see no more girls claiming to be Oliviastasia." Hera said.

"You have to talk to her." Leo said.

**finding the truth**

"You really are Oliviastasia." Leo said.

**will be their greatest challenge.**

"You must address the as Your Highness." A guy said.

**And following her heart**

"We've bee through a lot together." Liv said.

"Princesses don't marry kitchen boys." Leo said.

**will be her toughest choice.**

"What goes around, comes around." Mandrake said.

"I am not afraid of you!" Oliviastasia snarled. Mandrake laughed. "Leo!" She called.

"Hold on!" Leo said.

"This can only end in tears!" Daffy said.

_Liv(singing): And bring me home at last_

**Oliviastasia**

"I'd give a HA! And a HI-YA! And I'd kick her, sir." Daffy said.


End file.
